


Sibling Love

by orphan_account



Series: Jeremy Barton [37]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, Family, Gen, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 08:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6322390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint observes his children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sibling Love

Clint was looking at his children. 

His twins who are still months old and his five year old son.

Even though all of them are young, their bonds are strong. 

"What are you looking at?" asked Natasha.

"Just watching younger siblings with older one." said Clint.

"Jer, has really gotten attached." said Natasha. 

Clint nodded. Natasha saw her husband get a nostalgic look.

"Thinking about your brother?" asked Natasha. 

"Yeah, watching them just reminds me how close we used to be." said Clint.

"Maybe you should call him." said Natasha. 

"I will think about it. It's been years." said Clint.

"Good." said Natasha. 

They both continued watching their kids.


End file.
